


Unanswered Dreams

by MitternachtTHEMidnightSILENCE



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitternachtTHEMidnightSILENCE/pseuds/MitternachtTHEMidnightSILENCE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through our dreams our innermost desires are revealed. It takes a strong person to grasp those desires, overcome the challenges and make them a reality and those who fail will oftentimes be lost admits the wreckage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered Dreams

Unanswered Dreams

It was like any other day; school, snacks, cool dark room full of questionable objects, but something was amiss. She couldn't put her hand on it but something was just not right. Pursing her lips she eyed her beloved objects quietly taking stock before carefully creeping to her door to peek out into the hall.

She was met with the stare of one of her boys and frightened she jumped back from the brilliant light shining from him. Scowling and attempting to cover her face she barked, "What do you want! Get out of my room!"

This boy, Kyohei just stared at her transfixed as he glided toward her. Eyes widening and blood pressure raising she quickly scooted away trying to keep her distance from the handsome creature as he advanced on her.

To her horror she soon met the edge of her bed forcing her to stop her retreat and Kyohei quickly descended upon her. He took a deep breath, hands firmly place on the bed on either side of her head and knelt down.

Shivering she tried to fight away from him but he knelt down and trapped her legs beneath his body and leaned into her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head in a tight grasp with his left hand before using his right to gently tuck the hair hanging loose on the right side of her face behind her ear. He pursed his lips as he gazed at her shocked yet flushed face and leaned forward, lips barely grazing pale skin to whisper huskily in her ear, "Sunako…"

He leaned forward and pulled her slight figure tight to his broad chest before tenderly nipping at her exposed neck. She gasped, eyes opening wide in shock and confusion. She moaned as he continued his ministrations and slowly tightened up into a pleasured bundle of nerves and want.

And then it was over. Her eyes snapped open to her darkened room and she lay cuddled in her favorite embroidered black comforter gasping for air. Shocked and disturbed she whipped her head to and fro trying to catch sight of the dastardly creature of the light that reduced her to this. Uncomfortably she moved to get out of bed moaning at the feel of her black silken night clothing caressing her already flushed and sensitive skin. She really should have worn a bra to bed that night but she had been so tired that she collapsed into bed after pulling her top and bottoms on right out of the shower.

She crept out of her room and silently made her way through the darkened hallways to the kitchen, looking to get started on breakfast and be gone for school before any of the others woke up; Particularly the king of the "sun devils" themselves.

'I can't believe I had a dream like that again… That's the last time I eat so much chocolate before bed." She shook her head in disbelief as she entered the kitchen, nerves finally calmed. The marble tiles felt cool beneath her feet and she could hear the crickets chirping a sweet melody through the darkened windows.

She donned her apron and tied her hair back with a spare tie that she kept in the kitchen for times like this and prepared to steam the rice and cook some miso soup and natto. The movements calmed her and allowed her time to forget about yet another nightmare of her and Kyohei that awoke her so early in the morning.

She started to set the table as the smells started wafting around and felt proud at her work. She quickly portioned herself out her food intent upon being gone by the time the others woke up but it was not to be. As soon as she brought her chopsticks to her mouth she heard a sleep weary voice rasp behind her, "Why're you up so damn early?"

She froze and time seemed to freeze as she turned her head to view in dismay the figure of Kyohei approaching the table. He breathed in the smell of the still steaming food and settled himself across from her, ignoring her flinching figure, as he retrieved himself a portion of food and whispered, "Itadakimasu."

He was dripping wet, clearly having just bathed, and shirtless. She could feel her breath catch in her chest but she managed to put on a front and grunt out, "W-well you're up early too!"

He regarded her carefully as he began to eat and nodded, "Couldn't sleep; kept having weird dreams."

She carefully ignored his flushed and embarrassed expression, giving him the same courtesy as he was giving her. They were both eighteen now and had learned in their three years together that some questions were better left unasked.

As third year students this year would be all about graduation, college entrance exams and finding out what they wanted to do with their lives. Takenaga and Ranmaru were going to take over their families businesses and Yuki was going to go to school to be a Game Designer. Sunako and Kyohei both didn't know what they were going to do after graduation and were dismayed at the short amount of time they had left to figure it out.

Sunako had done a lot of growing over the years and could now look at the boys without blood spurting from her nose. She even deigned to bathe regularly, brush her hair and even keep it out of her face all at once. All the time with the boys and even Noi and Ojou-sama had caused her to loose most of her bite. It certainly had an effect on her wardrobe

She had settled down and stopped acting out in response to something someone she barely remembered had told her. She moved beyond that, and was now more happy than she could ever remember being. However…

She glanced over the top of her mug of tea to see Kyohei observing her silently. She bit her lip and started to panic. No matter how much she advanced she didn't believe she'd ever be able to hold a relationship with such a blindingly bright creature. She still liked to remain in the background; she needed her peace and she'd never get it being involved with him.

He opened his mouth to say something, food sitting forgotten but before he could get anything out she panicked, knocking over her tea in her rush to back away from the table and get out of that room. She glanced over her shoulder before leaving and caught him staring at her openmouthed. She had just cleared the room and was on her way to get dressed before she heard him yell, "You crazy bitch get back here!"

She caught herself giggling for a moment before she stopped and felt mortified at such a girly sound coming from her. Throat gone dry she felt a storm approaching and despairingly thought, 'what am I going to do about this?'

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted on FF.Net but I also am putting it here. My username is spelled the same as on that website, however the Caps are in different spots/order.


End file.
